


Going Home

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Feels, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Alexa faces her past





	1. Chapter 1

“So where’s this next case?” Sam and Alexa walk to Dean and Cas’s door. Alexa’s leaning against Sam, her arms wrapped around him, his left draped around her shoulders, “it feels kinda weird to be back, doesn’t it?” The group had been chasing down a vamp nest in Patterson, California for the last few days. Having headed there after a case in Nevada, Alexa just hoped this next case would start taking them back in the direction of home. Of course she kept this to herself though.

Sam shrugs, “you never came back after you left?”

“Not this far in. Maybe an hour or so in along the borders, but this, I couldn’t do it before.”

Sam is taking in Alexa’s confession when the other couple comes out of their room. “Morning. Who’s hungry?” Dean greets them.

“Hey guys, I think I have another case,” Sam announces as Dean closes the hotel door.

“Please tell me it’s on the beach. I can’t believe we’ve been in California for four days, and have yet to see the ocean.”

“Dean, not all of Cali is bikinis and celebrities,” Alexa speaks up.

“Listen Katy Perry, I have a very strong image of us, toes in the sand, umbrella drinks, and matching hawaiian shirts. I won’t be denied.”

“Yeah ok Hasselhoff.”

“Don’t even get me started on Baywatch,” Dean starts.

“Ok you two, can we get some breakfast please? It’s a drive to the next city.”

“Which is,” Alexa leads in hoping he’ll actually answer this time.

“Kirkwood. It’s in the Eldorado National Forest. Could be a wendigo.”

“Damn. I know enough to know the forest is the opposite direction of the beach,” Dean mutters as he pulls out Baby’s keys. “Oh well, maybe next time.”

The four get in the car and head to the diner by the highway. Although they prefer backroads, the hour along the main route would save a substantial amount of time. There was just one problem, “it goes right through Modesto, Dean,” Sam leans across the table after Alexa had convinced Cas to look through the gift shop next to the diner until their food came.

“The whole point was to save time, man, we’ll just be driving through and Baby can go really fast,” he tries to joke.

“Dean, Lex told me this morning that she’s never even been this far into California since she ran. Now we’re heading right through her hometown. Maybe we should just tell them I was wrong, there is no case, and head straight to the bunker.”

“Or you can give your fiance some credit and see what she has to say about it.”

“She told me this morning it felt weird.”

“Sam, relax. It’s not like the case is in Modesto. Like I said, we’ll be driving through.”

——-

After a few hours Dean reluctantly announces that they need to pull over for fuel. Sam and Cas head in to pick up some snacks and drinks. Alexa gets out to stretch her legs and leans up against Baby’s back bumper, “you ok?” Dean asks after watching her a minute. 

“Yeah. Just, don’t tell Sam because he’s freaking out enough already, but, this is basically home. About fifteen/twenty minutes from here.”

“What? Really? Shit. We could’ve made it a bit further if I had known.” He starts looking around as if a threat will come out just because she’s now voiced the fact. He notices an older woman and tall man looking over but then turning away again. 

“It’s fine Dean, really.”

Then he sees the woman point. “Uh, Lex, I think you’ve been made,” Dean stage whispers to her as he puts the nozzle back on the pump.   
  
“Dean, Sam’s supposed to be the paranoid one while we’re here remember?”   
  
“No dude. I seriously, shit, they’re coming over.” ‘They?!’ Alexa repeats at the same time Dean says, “quick in the car.”   
  
But it’s all too late as a deep voice cautiously calls, “Allie? Allie is that really you?” Alexa slowly turns around trying to ignore Dean’s wide eyes. “Oh my god it is you.”   
  
“I told you Josh. You haven’t changed a bit dear, it’s a bit like seeing a ghost though. Josh thought I was going crazy, but I knew it was you.” Suddenly her eyes fall on Dean, “who’s this young man?” Dean eloquently chokes on his own tongue.   
  
“Mrs. Lang. Wow,” it comes out monotone because of the onslaught of emotions she’s going through right now.

  
“Sweetheart what happened? Where have you been? Still can’t believe it. It doesn’t get any easier looking at that empty house, and they’re still missed.”   
  
Dean regains his composure, “ah, excuse me, Mrs. Lang, is it? I’m agent-“   
  
“Dean? Lex? What’s going on?” Sam and Cas walk up to the scene.   
  
Alexa steps in, “guys don’t.” They look at her but step back to let her take the lead. She takes a deep breath, “Mrs. Lang, thank you. I’m finally doing ok again. After what happened, I obviously couldn’t come back. In fact it’s just by chance that we’re passing through now.”   
  
Suddenly the older woman is wrapping her in a tight hug, “well I’m glad for whatever brought you here.” She takes a step back, but pats her cheek, “I’ve kept you in my prayers no matter what those reports said.”   
  
Alexa offers a sad smile, “maybe they helped. But um, I’d like you guys to meet my new family. Mrs. Lang, Josh,” she reaches over for Sam’s hand and pulls him forward a step, “this is my fiancé,” Josh chokes, “Sam. And this,” she starts to reach for Dean when Mrs. Lang breaks in.   
  
“Sam from Stanford?”   
  
“What? Um, well, yeah, actually he is.”   
  
She gets a wide smile, “your parents knew he was the one. They,” she looks down, “I’m sorry this is probably terribly hard for you.”   
  
“No, please continue,” she says as Sam wraps his arm around her waist.   
  
“They kept saying how they expected to have a son-in-law come the new year after you brought him for Thanksgiving. Made every boy in the neighborhood jealous, including Josh here,” she thumbs toward the tall man beside her.   
  
“Mom!”   
  
“It’s true. You never got over her when she moved away.” Sam bites his lip and turns his head to keep from laughing. Dean doesn’t hide it as much and let’s out a brief chuckle.   
  
“Oh god, can you not? Let’s just get introduced to the rest of her family and go. She said they’re just passing through anyway.”   
  
“Joshua Walker Lang, hush now. Excuse him, please continue sweetheart,” she nods with a smile to Alexa.   
  
“Right, well um, this is Dean, Sam’s brother,” at his name he offers a charming smile and nod. “And this is James, Dean’s boyfriend.” Cas steps forward with a ‘pleased to meet you’ then steps back.   
  
“James and Dean,” the woman laughs, “it almost sounds like fake names. Oh! You should come over for dinner! Marty would love to see you again.”   
  
“Mom, you can’t,” Josh tries.    
  
“Thank you Mrs. Lang, really, but we should get going.” She knows how rekindling this connection could put them in danger or in the very least just expose them to the life.   
  
“Please sweetheart, you left so many questions and, well, just one meal, I’m sure three strapping men like these fellas would love a home cooked meal.”   
  
“What’re we talking?” Dean speaks up.   
  
Alexa smiles, “Dean, you and Sam would eat the Langs out of house and home.”   
  
“Nonsense. As long as they save room for my pie.”   
  
“Pie?” Dean is basically drooling.   
  
“Dean, Mrs. Lang here isn’t just a good neighbor, but she owns the best bakery in Modesto.”   
  
He steps forward and kisses her hand, “it’s a true pleasure to meet you ma’am.”   
  
During Dean’s fanboy moment Sam leans into Alexa and whispers, “are you sure? I can be the bad guy and say we need to keep going.”   
  
“Sam, we do need to keep going, but, we’d be stopping for dinner somewhere anyway.”   
  
They don’t notice the others watching them as Sam kisses the side of her head with a whispered, “you’re amazing.” That is until Dean clears his throat.   
  
“Right,” Sam says awkwardly, “I say it’s up to Lex here. What do you say Baby?”   
  
“We would love to come over for dinner. Same address?”   
  
Mrs. Lang throws her arms around her again narrowly missing Sam’s face as he ducks out of the way, “oh dear yes! Same for the last forty years. We should go and get a few more things. Do you have anything else to do? If not you should go straight over.”   
  
“Ok. Thank you Mrs. Lang. Josh,” she nods.   
  
“Course Allie,” they walk away as Mrs. Lang animatedly talks to her son who just nods.   
  
“So, Allie, break ole Josh’s heart did we?” Dean teases.   
  
“Shut up Dean. He was sweet.”   
  
“So, you sure you’re up to the reunion dinner?”   
  
“Yeah. Besides, you wanted to meet my family? The Langs are probably the next closest thing.”   
  
“Then, I guess tell me where to go.”   
  
After a very quiet twenty minute drive, Baby pulls up in front of a pale blue house complete with white picket fence. It’s as if even Baby knows as her doors open and close without a squeak. The quiet is broken as Sam looks across the street and freezes, “Lex,” is all he says.   
  
“Still looks the same then I take it?”   
  
“I, across the street?”   
  
“What’re we missing,” Dean asks quietly.   
  
Alexa looks up to the Lang’s porch,  _ man that brings back some memories of its own _ , “that’s the house I grew up in.” With that she starts walking to the front door of her old neighbor’s home.   
  
“What? Hey, hey Alexa, listen, I know you’re tough but, I mean, even I know this is hard.”   
  
“Dean, just, I need you to be you for me ok? Cas? I’m sorry I said your name was James, but, let’s just say they’d catch onto your real name. Forgive me?”   
  
“Of course. I understand. But Dean’s correct, this must be very-” he’s unable to finish as she talks over him.   
  
“Thank you. And Sam?” she looks over and sees him still staring at the house. She can see it in her peripheral, but can’t give in. “Sam!” He jumps back to the present. “Sam, I need you, well, to not get lost in the past. I can guarantee there’ll be enough of that in the next couple of hours, yeah?”   
  
He starts to speak but has to swallow and try again, “yeah,” he says hoarsely. “Anything you need.”   
  
“Alright boys, I hope you’re ready for a lot of food.” She takes Sam’s hand and starts up the steps. At the door she knocks a couple of times before it’s opened by a tall man with grey beard and hair.   
  
He stands there staring for a minute before stepping aside, and gestures for them to come in. Closing the door he turns and Alexa sees his eyes filled with tears, “it really is you. Come ‘ere girl,” he holds out his arms and Alexa instantly takes the invitation. A few of her own tears find their way to his shirt. After a moment he steps back while clearing his throat, “sorry gentleman, but losing this one was like losing one of our own. Did half her growing up here,” he takes another long look at Alexa before looking at the boys. “Now which one of you is Sam?” he asks gruffly and crosses his arms.   
  
Alexa laughs as Sam gets the same look he did all those years ago when he walked into the house across the street. “Uh, I, I’m me, I mean, I’m Sam.”    
  
He holds out his hand unsteadily as Mr. Lang shakes his head and laughs, “man, good to know I still got it. Relax son,” he takes Sam’s hand, “good to meet ‘cha. Real good.” He walks by and slaps the hunter on the back, “come on in and sit down a bit. Hey Al, hope you don’t mind but Sarah will be here in about an hour. As soon as her mother told her she jumped in the car. Good thing Drew wasn’t on-call tonight and could stay with the boys.”   
  
“Sarah has kids?” Alexa asks in awe.   
  
“Yep, uh, hang on,” he pulls out his phone. He unlocks it and quickly brings up a family picture. “This is Sarah, Drew, Daniel and Alan,” he’s pointing each one out. “Obviously Josh, his daughter Jenny.”   
  
“Josh has a daughter?”   
  
“Didn’t tell you?” She shakes her head. “Yeah. He went to go get her, his weekend.”   
  
“Wow. I just,” she stops herself.   
  
“Yeah, how about you two? Any little ones?”   
  
Sam chokes again while Dean laughs, “no, Sam and I only just got back together about a year ago.”   
  
The door opens and Mrs. Lang walks in, “oh you really did come! I was nervous til I saw the car out front. Martin let them sit down,” she scolds.   
  
“I’m not makin’ ‘em stand. They just got in about a minute ago.”   
  
She looks them over as if she’s able to tell, “Sam, did he give you a hard time?”   
  
“Now Sharon, the boy just got here, haven’t had time to have a good talk yet,” he winks and Sam swallows nervously.   
  
“Did Marty tell you Sarah is on her way? She’s so excited to see you sweetie. Now Marty come help me in the kitchen while these kids relax a minute.”   
  
“Yes dear,” he says starting to follow after her then turns back to the group, “still can’t believe you’re really here, Al.” He shakes his head again and follows his wife.   
  
“Wow. That was, intense. You okay there Sammy?” Dean asks. He just nods.   
  
“Same face he had at Thanksgiving,” Alexa smiles and bumps his shoulder. “Come on boys, take a seat. This is the calm part of the evening.”   
  
“How’re you doing Lex?”   
  
“Weird. I, I can’t look out that window or across the street. Sarah has kids, that’s just, wow. And Josh?” she shakes her head.   
  
“Ahh yeah, just so we’re not completely out of the loop, who are they to you?” Dean leans in.   
  
“Sarah is Josh’s older sister by a year, we were in the same kindergarten class and became best friends from day one. We were like sisters always hanging out, avoiding Josh when he got old enough to wanna tag along,” she smiles at the memory.   
  
“And then Josh got a crush,” a voice says softly behind them. Turning they see Mrs. Lang again. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”   
  
“No it’s fine. Please join us. I’ll need filling in as much as these guys,” Alexa smiles.   
  
Mrs. Lang comes over and takes the armchair across from them. “This one and Sarah were thick as thieves. Used to call them Double Trouble. Like I said, Josh got a crush. As did most of the boys that caught sight of them. One day he decided he was finally gonna do something about it so he got his Sunday best on, a single rose, from my garden mind you,” she stops as they laugh, “and marches right across the street and demands Alexa give him a chance. I thought for sure I’d have a broken hearted boy to console, but she just smiled and shrugged.”   
  
“You saw that?” Alexa interrupts.   
  
“Course dear, you were ‘the kids’. Your mother was watching too. Anyway, he comes back through that door like he just won a million bucks. Never thought it’d actually last to be honest, thought you were playing a joke on him at first. But then I saw you two together and, I saw you actually liked him too. But our girl here wasn’t happy about staying in one place. Wanted to see other places and chase excitement.”   
  
“Josh and I had a huge fight when I got my acceptance letter. He didn’t even want to try the long distance thing, even though it wasn’t that far. We broke up that night.”   
  
“He always thought you’d go to college, see it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and come back. Didn’t date anyone else for an entire year.”   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“Now none of that. You have nothing to be sorry for. He was just sore. Especially after you came home with that one,” she nods to Sam, “and we all knew by the way your dad talked about you two. He was right.”   
  
“They only met him that one time.”   
  
“Sweetheart, you know these things about your kids. Your daddy took one look at you with Sam and knew he’d be walking you down the aisle.”   
  
Suddenly Alexa’s eyes fill with tears and she gets up with a muffled, “excuse me.”  She leaves the room and walks upstairs to the bathroom. Only realizing how she just expected the Langs to not have remodeled in her absence, after she splashed the cold water on her face.   
  
“I’m sorry. It can’t be easy for her. I’m just, I can’t believe she’s really alive, and ok.”   
  
“Yeah,” Sam offers looking at the stairs worriedly. “And I know what you mean. When I first saw her I thought I was seeing things, and then when I realized she was real I almost scared her off by trying to tell her everything at once.”   
  
“Oh my dear boy, you take care of our girl.”   
  
“Always.”   
  
They share a moment of understanding when the door opens and a little girl runs in but stops when she sees the three strange men. When her dad walks closer she hides behind his leg. “Now baby girl, remember how daddy said some friends where visiting with Grammy and Pap pap?” The little brown curls bounce with her nod. “Wanna meet them?” She nods again. Josh reaches down and balances her on his hip as he walks into the room. “This is Sam,” he smiles at the little girl as she hides her face. He moves down the line. “This is Sam’s brother Dean,” she looks and then hides her face again. Josh continues anyway, “and this is James.”   
  
The little girl turns but instead of hiding her face she stares at Cas with wide eyes. “Pretty,” she says in awe and holds out her arms. Cas silently asks permission before reaching for her as well. She instantly settles into his side, much to the room’s wonder.   
  
“Wow. I’ve never seen her take to anyone like that,” Josh states. “You must have a magic touch.”   
  
“How old is she?” Alexa says, having slipped back into the room while the introductions were being made.   
  
“Four.” Alexa just nods and stands behind Sam. He turns his attention back to his daughter who now has both men fawning over her. “Wow. You guys are really good with her.”   
  
“Dean’s awesome with kids. He basically raised me,” Sam says proudly.   
  
Josh looks him over again, “seems like I don’t have too much to worry about then. At least for one night. Dad out back?” he turns to his mom who nods, “excuse me. I’ll go see if he needs help.”    
  
“Can I get you kids some drinks? Soda, water, tea?”   
  
The four year old still has all of her attention on Dean and Cas so Alexa answers, “I think teas are good til dinner. Thank you.”   
  
“Be right back.”   
  
Once out of earshot Sam leans in, “why does she keep calling Cas pretty?”   
  
“She can probably sense his grace. You know kids are more receptive to those things,” Alexa answers while smiling and running her fingers through Sam’s hair.   
  
“You ok?” Sam asks her.   
  
“Yeah. Sorry. Can’t say it won’t happen again though, just a warning.”   
  
He pats his lap and she sits. Giving her a squeeze he says, “I have no idea what you’re going through right now Babe, just let me know what you need.”   
  
“Yes Alexa, this can’t be easy for you,” Cas adds completely nonchalant of the child happily babbling on his lap.   
  
“Here you are,” Mrs. Lang brings in their drinks. 

 

The group goes back to sharing stories about life before college. “Prom was so awkward for her,” Alexa laughs, she starts to say more, but is interrupted by the blur running through the door.   
  
“Where is she? Mom?!” A blonde stops in her tracks when she makes eye contact with Alexa. No one notices as Mrs. Lang wipes her eyes and turns back out of the room. “Oh my god. Lexie,” she starts crying as she takes a few steps closer to Alexa. Alexa stands and hugs the other woman. When the brown eyes pull back she looks over her old friend again. “You’re, you’re really alive. What happened to you? Where were you? I flew home as soon as I heard but, but you were already taken.”   
  
“Sarah, I, I’m sorry. We’ll get to that later, but look at you! Your kids are adorable. However that Drew is not a Lachey.”   
  
Sarah lets out a loud wet laugh through her tears. “Oh my god I forgot about that! I had the whole thing planned out too! How about you? Husband, kids, anyone?”   
  
“Actually yeah, that boy I brought home for thanksgiving?” Sarah nods. “Meet Sam,” she steps aside as Sam stands. She watches as Sarah’s eyes go wide as she looks the tall man up and down. “We um, ran into each other a little over a year ago and started things up again.”   
  
“Wow. You did good little sis. You definitely didn’t do him justice with your description though.”   
  
“Oh no, I did. He just got better looking since then,” she winks and Sam ducks his head to hide a blush.   
  
“And who are the two that my niece is trying to kidnap here?” She stops when she realizes what she said. She spins, “oh god Lex, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean.”   
  
“Relax. It, it was a long time ago. Better life now. And these two are Sam’s brother Dean and his boyfriend James.”   
  
Taking notice of her aunt, Jenny turns and repeats, “pretty” as she taps Cas’s chest and bounces on his lap.   
  
“I tell ya, four years old and she’s already got good taste.” She holds out her hand, “nice to meet you guys.” She turns back to Alexa, “so what happened between then and a year ago? Why didn’t you ever come back before? Were you, I don’t know, detained? What was it Lex? I was worried sick. Had to see a shrink about it.”   
  
“Sarah, calm down,” she turns as Jenny starts to sniffle at her aunt’s raised voice despite Dean and Cas trying to comfort her. Alexa notices and turns to them, “maybe you should take her to her dad? Sam, help?”   
  
“Ah, sure. Guys?” They nod and leave the room.   
  
“Sorry,” Sarah mumbles.   
  
“Don’t be. I was the one that ran. I cut everyone out to try and protect them but, it seems I just hurt you all more instead.”   
  
“You didn’t have a choice. They took you.”   
  
“Sarah, sit down. What I’m about to say, you can’t tell anyone, you understand? No one. No matter what,” her friend nods. “I wasn’t kidnapped. I faked it and my death. What happened to my family, it changed my life forever in an instant and I ran. I can still bring up the image of them that day at a moment’s notice. It was,” she shakes her head, “I ran from Sam, from you guys, from everything. I didn’t let anyone get close to me, didn’t even go by my own name anymore. I lived fifteen years like that, and then I wanted to stop. So I tried calling someone that would look out for me from time to time. Sam’s brother Dean was the one that ended up answering instead. My life did another complete 180 then. I, I’m sorry for what you went through, but trust me that it was all for your protection.”   
  
“Lex, I, I can’t imagine,” she reaches out and hugs her, “I just missed you so much. Can I have my sister back?”   
  
Alexa starts crying again, she was afraid of this. “I don’t know Sarah. I want to, but, the life I lead, it’s, well, it’s, um, a bit nomadic, and, I’m not always the best at human interaction.”   
  
“But you have Sam, and Dean and James, they’re with you. Try for me?”   
  
Alexa sighs, “It’s not that easy.”

“Please.”

Alexa sighs, “Sarah,” she bows her head.

“Lexie,” the desperation and fifteen years of hurt are clearly seen when Alexa meets her eyes.

“I can try. But no promises.”   
  
“Sorry to intrude, but Mr. Lang says that dinner’s ready in five,” Dean says awkwardly.   
  
“Be there in a minute. Just going to freshen up,” Sarah walks upstairs.   
  
“All good?”   
  
“Yeah. Just, how ‘bout you? Did you lose Cas to Jenny?”   
  
Instead of the comeback and change of subject she’s expecting, Dean gets a warm smile, “she’s still clinging to him like a koala. And he’s just, cool with it.”   
  
“How’s Sam doing? Mr. Lang corner him yet?”   
  
“Huh?” He comes back from his thoughts, “No. Don’t think so. Josh keeps eyeing him up though. His mom may be right about him not getting over you.”   
  
“He obviously did. He has Jenny.”   
  
“Accidents happen,” he shrugs.

“Is this a bad idea, Dean?”

He drapes his arm around her shoulders as they start heading to the back yard, “probably.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa lets him lead her outside to the rest of the group where she’s greeted once again by welcoming smiles. “Perfect timing, food’s just about ready,” Mrs. Lang announces. Josh walks in the house and after a few minutes he and Sarah come out with plates and utensils. The group makes quick work of setting the picnic table. 

Once settled conversation flows surprisingly easily. The Langs have no problem answering any questions Sam or Dean can think to ask about Alexa. They ask their own about the wedding and what their life is like. Those answers are a little harder to come up with.

“Allie wasn’t joking when she said you boys could eat. It makes me happy though. I always say any food can be comfort food when shared with family and good conversation.”

“Amen to that Mrs. Lang,” Dean speaks up wiping his mouth. “And I believe there was mention of pie?” he shamelessly asks with a wide smile. Next to him Cas just shakes his head at Jenny.

“Indeed there was. What kind would you like sweetie?”

“I have choices? Man this is the best gas stop ever.”

“Sarah why don’t you help me clear the table while I get the pies. ”

“You got it.”

“I’ll help,” Alexa offers and walks back into the house with her arms full as well.

Once inside the kitchen Mrs. Lang turns to the girls, “I almost don’t want to serve the pie because it means you guys will probably be leaving. I’ve loved this, Allie. Those boys of yours, you have a wonderful family,” she fans her eyes as they start to fill towards the end. “I should take these out,” she heads back outside. 

“What does she mean leaving? How long are you guys in town? Are you here about the house?” Sarah asks. 

“We’re just, wait what? What about the house?”

“It’s been tied up in legal red tape for years. Even after you were declared legally dead, which, oh god, you’re fixing that right? I mean you’d have to for the marriage license.”

“What are you, a lawyer?” she teases. 

“Yeah.”

“Wait, for real? What happened to culinary school?”

Sarah shrugs, “things changed for me too after what happened. I got a bit, passionate, about figuring out what happened and bringing you home. Thus the reason I saw the shrink.”

“Sarah,” Alexa can’t think of how to finish that. “I had, I’m sorry. I just, I blocked off everything and everyone. I had to so I didn’t give up. Everytime I looked at my phone and saw Sam’s name again, or yours, it was so hard.”

Sarah turns and braces herself on the sink. “But you did somehow. How? How do you just, leave everything? You loved Sam back then too, you told me, how do you just leave that?”

The serious tone almost surprises Alexa, “it wasn’t a piece of cake Sarah! It hurt like hell! I was already questioning how Sam felt about me when I pulled up in front of the house, then I walked in and saw my entire family brutally murdered. I wasn’t thinking ‘how can I hurt my friends?’ I wasn’t thinking at all except to find a way out and survive. Don’t you dare blame me for that,” she sets the silverware down and storms out the front door.

“Hey is everything alright?” Sam asks walking in to Sarah looking blankly at the counter top.

“I made her mad. I’m sorry. I just, I’m just trying to understand.”

“I know. It’s not easy. She’s been through, well ‘a lot’ doesn’t cover it.”

“Why didn’t you come with her? She just said she was questioning how you felt about her. Wasn’t she good enough?” she starts advancing on Sam with rapid fire questions.

He raises his hands in defense, “hey, calm down, I was just a kid. I had someone get in my head and convince me we were moving too fast, even with how I felt about her. I lost her too, remember? It was some of the worst pain I’ve ever felt. I regretted not going with her for the next fifteen years. There’s no need for the prosecution.”

“Sorry,” she drops her eyes. “I find it easier to switch into work mode instead of dealing with my feelings sometimes.”

“You’re a lawyer,” he smirks.

“Yeah?” she challenges.

“No, it’s cool. I was pre-law before I left.”

“You left too?”

“Uh yeah, my family needed me and Dean came to get me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Things worked out I guess.”

Sarah looks him over again, “you really love her?”

“More than life,” he answers easily and flashes to her lifeless in Baby’s backseat.

“I feel like she’s still hiding so much from me. And logically I know I have no right to expect her to just let me in, but, god, we spent basically our whole lives together and then she was just gone.”

“Lex,” Sam starts, “she survived a lot all by herself. It took a lot out of her. It also took a lot of her, and Dean, yelling at me before I saw who she is now. She’s so different, but deep down, she’s still the same girl too.”

“I should apologize.”

“No I’ll get her. And hey,” he turns back to her, “she still has a really hard time with the whole, strong affection thing.”

“She never was good at being the center of attention.”

“Yeah. And sorry now for seeing my brother devour pie like that,” he scrunches his face than smiles, trying to comfort the woman. Sam then turns to resume walking to the front door. He stops and takes in the sight before him. Alexa is sitting on the top step, slouched against the pillar. He slowly opens the door and steps out, seeing her discreetly swipe a tear from her cheek. “Hey, it’s getting late, we should probably start getting ready to head out,” he stops a step behind her.

“Yeah,” she rasps out. “I’m probably making things worse the longer I’m here.”

“Hey, Lex, that’s not true. They love you. They’re so excited about having you back. Sharon and Marty have already told us we’re welcome to come back for Thanksgiving if we want. And Jenny is gonna be heartbroken at having to say goodbye to ‘pretty’,” he chuckles at the last part. The chuckle turns into a laugh when Alexa turns to him with a questioning face. Before answering he sits down next to her, pulling her to his side, “I’m pretty sure she’s changed Cas’s name.”

“I feel, I feel like I have no right to ask any of the questions I have. Like, this is all my fault. If I had just answered your call I know you would have been here as soon as possible. I could’ve walked up these steps and asked for help, but I didn’t. I ran. I cut all of you out. I don’t deserve answers. I don’t deserve you all to forgive me for that. I’m so sorry,” she barely gets the last part out as she loses the battle to her tears.

Sam wraps her even tighter against him, “hey, no, it’s ok. We’ll go back in and you can ask your questions. They’ll be happy to answer you. And um, well I was thinking, being normal once in a while isn’t so bad.”

“Sam,” she sniffles, “I faked my own death and ran, the quote unquote true story is that I was abducted and held until I was presumed dead. Oh and apparently my house is still caught up in red tape and has been empty since then.”

“What? How is that possible? You were declared legally dead, and,” he stops when she holds up her hand.

“Stop. I now have two lawyers in my life. I already heard this from Sarah.”

Sam looks across the street and gets a thought, “have you, um, ever looked into the house?”

“What? No,” she finally looks up and sees the structure. “It looks, sad. Something’s off about it.”

“Lex it’s been empty for almost two decades.”

“No, look at it. If there was no one in there for that long it would look so much worse, but it’s been taken care of.”

“Well, it’s probably property of the bank, or state. And there’s a for sale sign, so maybe the realtor is keeping it up.”

“I don’t know. Just seems off.”

“Lex, I think you’re looking for something that’s not there. Let’s go back in and see if there’s any pie left.”

“Okay. Are you sure you guys are ok with this?”

“Course we are, Babe. You know we’d do anything for you.”

“I know.”

They sit a moment longer while Alexa composes herself and then head inside. They make it back to the kitchen when Sarah intercepts them, “hey!”

“Hey, I’m sorry about-” Alexa starts.

“No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you. I just, I don’t understand. I know it’ll take some time, but at the same time,” she stops.

“You want answers now.”

“Yeah. Forgive me?”

“Of course. And, um, mind telling us more about what’s been going on with the house?”

“Oh, sure, I was just getting another pie for everyone,” she laughs.

“Dean!” Sam storms out of the kitchen while the girls laugh.

Once their giggles are under control Sarah turns to Alexa, “he’s a good one, Sis. I can see why your folks knew he was it.”

“Yeah, I’m proud to say that that one was definitely made for me.”

“You haven’t gotten soft on me and started believing in soulmates, have you?”

“We have a pie to take out don’t we?” she winks before taking the pan from the counter and heading outside.

 

“I told you Sammy!” Dean says as Sam shakes his head. The opening of the door draws their attention, “woah more pie! I think I love this place.”

“Hush Dean, this one is for everyone else.”

“You guys suck. I didn’t even get to see the beach, remember?”

“Now children,” Sharon seamlessly joins the bickering with a wide smile and causes the group to fall into laughter.

“Lexie was asking about the house,” Sarah announces. Dean turns to Alexa with questioning eyes.

“Ah, yeah, I was just noticing how it looks well kept.”

“Oh yes. Never see anyone fixing it up, but there it is,” Mrs. Lang speaks up.

“Never?” Dean asks around a bite of pie.

“Can’t remember a time I ever saw someone over there. If I do they’re usually in suits, either bankers or lawyers, I’d say, but that’s it. They usually walk in, then very quickly walk out, never the same ones either.” 

The four hunters share a look. “Have any of you been in it?” Sam asks.

“I was, very briefly. I walked in and then, just had to leave. It was a bit too much. Granted it was only a month after,” Sarah says.

“There was this big rumor among the kids that it was haunted. Haven’t heard it recently, though,” Josh adds. 

“I think it’s all nonsense. And downright disrespectful to make a show out of what happened to someone’s family. Damn tragedy,” Marty says gruffly then stands. “I’m gonna get a beer. Anyone else?”

“Ah, yeah, sure.” Dean says.

“Sure,” the other three hunters answer.

“I’ll help ya dad,” Josh stands.

Once they’re inside Sharon dabs her mouth with a napkin, “he still gets a bit touchy about it.”

The silence is broken by Dean’s phone ringing, he looks down and sees Mary’s name. He stands, “uh, scuse me a second. Mom.” Stepping away, “hey mom,” he answers.

“Hi sweetie, you guys still in California?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“Oh, I just wrapped up a wendigo case in-”

“Kirkwood?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

He laughs, “we were on our way there.”

“Were?”

“Uh, yeah. We stopped for gas about Modesto and well, Alexa got recognized by her old neighbor.”

“Oh. Is she, is she ok?”

“Yeah. We’re actually having dinner with them.”

“What?”

“Yeah, across the street from her old house, which sounds like it’s haunted.”

“That sounds,” she pauses, “complicated.”

“Oh yeah. But these people are awesome. It’s like meeting her family. He ex-boyfriend has a little girl and she’s clinging to Cas like a koala. It’s, well dammit, it’s adorable,” he can’t help the wide smile.

“Sweetheart, you guys going to be there long? If you don’t mind, I’d love to see my kids.”

“It’s what, a two hour drive? I doubt we’d be far from here by then. Let me ask first though? Not sure how we’d explain why our mom looks so young.”

“Of course,” he hears the disappointment in her voice.

“But hey, it’s California, right? These people love botox and plastic surgery.”

“Dean,” she starts to say something but then thinks better, “I’ll start driving that way, but ask and let me know. If no, I’ll just head to the bunker, yeah?”

“Sounds good mom. Talk soon.”

“Bye Dean.”

He walks back to the table and interrupts the small talk that had started back up since Josh and Marty rejoined the group, “hey guys, ah, can I talk to you a minute?”

“Everything alright, dear?” Sharon asks; concern for the woman she’s never met evident.

“Oh, yeah, just gonna take a second and discuss the plan, won’t take but a minute.”

“Oh of course. James, let me take Jenny so you kids can talk.”

“Thank you Mrs. Lang,” he says passing the child to her grandmother.

 

The group steps inside, “so few things. First, no more case in Kirkwood,” Dean jumps right in.

“What?” Sam asks confused.

“Mom called saying she just wrapped it up and wondered if we were still in California. Which brings me to point two, she wants to meet up but is leaving it up to us.”

Eyes fall on Alexa, “which means it’s up to me, huh?”

“Kinda,” Sam shrugs.

“I mean, I don’t want to hide her. But, how are we going to explain that your mom just happens to be in the area?”

“Yeah, not sure.”

“Ok, I’m not opposed to meeting up a bit from here. We plan on coming back tonight to sort out my house, right?”

“We do?”

“You heard them. It sounds like it’s haunted.”

“But Lex,” Sam starts.

“I know. But if they’re not at rest, they don’t deserve that.”

“We could probably handle it while you and Sam head back to the small talk,” Dean offers.

“No. I want to be there. I, um, I want to say goodbye.”

“Alright, so we spend the night and tell mom to head to the bunker?”

“Not quite. Tell her to head in. We’ll say that plans changed and we’ll be spending the night because she just got in town for work. Then once we leave here, we’ll um, handle the other issue.”

“Then we head to the bunker,” Sam says sternly meaning that it’s not a point to argue.

“Ok. I’ll call mom back,” they turn to go back outside and Dean takes Cas’s hand, “hey, wait a second?”

“Of course, Dean.” he stands and waits as Dean calls Mary back and explains the plan. After hanging up he turns back to Cas. Without a word he pulls him in for a lazy kiss. Pulling back he just smiles. “Not that I’m complaining, but, what was that for?”

“You really are pretty, man,” he smiles as Cas just rolls his eyes. “And, this whole thing,” he sighs, “it’s been, well let’s just say I’ve liked it.”

“I’m not entirely surprised Dean. I imagine this would be very much the family life you would have liked to have.”

Dean looks at him, “sometimes I forget how much you know about me, man. Including those deep dark secrets,” he smirks.

“There’s no need for them to be secret Dean. Especially this one: it’s clear to see that this is a loving environment that would nurture good souls.”

“You’re a loving environment,” he mumbles.

“Dean that doesn’t,” his words cut off by Dean’s lips.

“Shut up man, let’s go back out and relax for a bit more.”

They walk back out and are met with a chorus of raunchy whistles. This of course makes Dean instantly redden as he looks to Sam for an explanation.

“May wanna move away from the open glass door if you two wanna make out next time, son,” Marty teases.

Dean groans and hides behind Cas as they sit back down. “This isn’t how you treat guests,” he grumbles.

“Boy you’re Lexie’s family which means you’re not guests, you’re family too,” Sarah speaks up.

“She’s got you there, Dean,” Alexa leans over the table and swipes his beer bottle.

“Hey!” His outburst causes Sam and Cas to smile wide, as well as the others.

“Pretty!”

Cas smiles and reaches for the girl. As soon as he has her Dean’s hands are pulling her to him, “listen young lady, I think we need to have a talk.”

Her face scrunches seriously, “my pretty.”

“Uh uh, my,” he points to himself, “pretty.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No,” she starts to huff and Dean instantly knows the tears are about to flow.

His voice softens, “hey, Jenny,” she looks up at him with a pouting lip, “none of that, ok? We can share.”

Cas takes her from him, “I’m not sure Dean, I’m more of a one girl at a time, guy,” he blows a raspberry on Jenny’s neck which causes loud giggles as she forgets her almost tears. Dean is also completely gone at the sight.

Alexa take the chance and shifts the conversation, “So Dean’s call earlier was that their mom, Mary, had just landed in town for work. So it looks like we’ll be in town overnight.”

“Oh that’s wonderful” Sharon exclaims. “How far away is she staying? She’s welcome to come over.”

“She actually had a similar thought. Most be a mom thing,” Dean joins in.

“Oh it is, Sweetie. We have meetings and then the memos are sent out,” she says seriously causing to laugh as Dean looks on impressed with the level of sass he just witnessed. She turns to Alexa, “just wait sweetheart, you’ll see.”

“Oh, I, um,” she sputters.

“I have to agree with her. Part of you always becomes your mom once you have kids,” Sarah leans in.

“I’ll let mom know then,” Dean rescues her and pulls out his phone to make the call. Mary answers on the second ring. Dean lets her know she’s welcome to come over and passes along the address.


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour and a half passes quickly with a few more beers among the group as well as stories. It also means Jenny gets closer and closer to sleep as she snuggles against Cas’s chest. Dean can’t help himself as he snaps a picture of it before his boyfriend notices. Although by the smirk on his lips as Dean puts his phone back down might suggest he wasn’t so unaware.

“I should put her to bed, you mind mom? Wasn’t expecting to stay, but-” his mom cuts him off,

“No of course dear, you can put her down in your old room.”

“Thanks,” he turns to the angel, “I can take her James,” he offers.

“It’s alright, I can carry her if you just want to show me the way.”

“Yeah, of course, probably for the best if she doesn’t wake up now,” he gestures for the other man to follow as he turns to the door. Halfway down the hall there’s a knock on the door, “uh, hang on.” Opening the door he sees the older blonde woman. Her eyes, meet his before sliding past and to the man holding the little girl.

“Hello, Mary,” he gives a slight nod. “Everyone is in the back, we were just putting Jenny here to bed.”

“Yeah, she just latched on to poor James here,” he doesn’t notice Mary’s confused look and continues, “and hasn’t let go. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Winchester, I’m Josh.”

“You too. Thank you for having me on such short notice.”

“Caught us on a good day I guess,” he smiles. “Just straight out that way,” he points to the back door and closes the front door again.

As Mary passes Cas she leans in for a quick hug. As he returns it he whispers, “there’s a reason for the name change. I’ll be back in a moment.” She nods and continues outside.

  
Once upstairs, Cas gently untangles from Jenny and lays her on the bed, “she’ll be ok up here by herself,” he questions.

Josh laughs, “yeah, man. She stays over a lot so we have a baby monitor and everything already. I’ll just tuck her in while you head back, be there in a few,” he starts slowly opening a drawer and pulls out children’s pajamas. Cas nods and returns to the rest of the family.

  
When Mary opens the door, she suddenly feels her chest clinch. This is exactly what she wanted for her babies. She’s pulled from the reverie by Dean’s, “hey mom! Come on over, wait, how’d you get in?”

Mary laughs, “relax Dean, I didn’t break in. Josh let me in before he and James took Jenny upstairs. She’s adorable by the way,” she says as she walks over. Her boys are up in a second to give her a tight hug. Alexa is next before she turns to Sharon and Marty who stand as well.

“Mary, I’d like you to meet Marty and Sharon Lang, my second set of parents growing up.”

Mary looks at her with large sincere eyes before turning to the couple, “it’s truly a pleasure to meet you. You have a wonderful home and helped raise a good one here,” she smiles at Alexa, “thank you for having me.”

Marty shakes her hand and Sharon reaches out to hug her, “you raised some good ones too. Your boys are wonderful. Please sit and enjoy yourself. Can I get you anything?”

“Oh I’m good thank you,” she takes a seat next to Dean.

“Mary, I’d like you to meet Sarah, she was my sister before Dani,” she smiles as Sarah reaches across the table to shake hands and Sam’s eyes snap to her at the easy mention of her sister’s name.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she takes a look at the table, “looks like my boys ate all your food,” she teases with a smile. Then she picks up a pie plate, “Dean.”

“I’m feeling so attacked right now,” he pouts until he hears the door open and sees Cas come back out, “ahh, my angel,” he winks, “here to rescue me.”

“Dean what did you do now?” he deadpans.

“Hey!”

The group talks a bit more, Sarah taking a phone call from a worried Drew until she explains what’s going on, and Josh coming back down to join again until Alexa lets out a yawn and leans against Sam who places a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“You almost ready?” he whispers.

“No,” she answers, “but we probably should. Stay any longer and we may never leave.”

She feels his body shake with a soft laugh as he says, “yeah, you’re probably right. And I’m not sure Mom and Sharon’s friendship is a good thing for us.”

“Bit like her and Jody, but with being normal.”

“Yeah,” he agrees with her then speaks a bit louder to the rest of the group, “hey guys, I hate to say it but, we should probably get going,” he nods to Alexa to emphasis his point.

‘Yeah, Sammy, probably should. You ready, babe?” he turns to Cas.

“Yes, I believe so. This has been very nice though.”

“Yes it has,” Mrs. Lang agrees. “And you are all welcome here anytime. Perhaps we can take a trip and visit you next time. I don’t want it to be too long before we see you again.”

“Here,” Mary reaches to hand her a piece of paper, “my number.”

Sam takes the paper but instead of passing it on, writes something else on it, “and Lex’s and mine,” he smiles and hands her the paper while Alexa is busy entering her number in Sarah’s phone.

“Oh sweeties,” her hand covers her mouth.

“I think we know where Alexa picked that up,” Dean mumbles. “Ow!” he glares across the table where Alexa gives him an innocent look.

“Do you kids know where you’re staying yet?” Mary asks.

“Ahh, no, actually. Crap, shoulda done that, huh.”

“Relax, Dean, I took care of it,” Sam holds up his phone.

“Oh, cool.” the silence hangs.

“Ok guys, I know it sucks but we have to get going,” Alexa stands. She turns and hugs Sarah long and tightly before pulling back with a wipe of her eyes. She goes over to Josh and does the same, “pass that along to Jenny too, yeah?” she waits til he nods and continues to Mr. and Mrs. Lang, “hey,” is all she gets out before they wrap her in their arms with tears.

Pulling back Sharon looks her in the eye, “I’m so proud of you honey, I hope to hear from you soon, yeah?” her voice thick with tears. Alexa can only nod.

Marty wraps her in a quick hug before letting her go but keeping an arm around her shoulders, “we love you sweetheart and look forward to seeing you and your boys again.”

“Thank you,” is all she manages to get out before she feels a warm hand on the small of her back. She looks up and sees Sam.

He holds out his hand which is swatted away as it’s his turn for the Langs to wrap him in a hug. Pulling back Marty looks him in the eye, “son, you take care of her. I think you’re a good man, don’t let me second guess that, ya hear?”

“Yes, sir. I’m not letting her go this time.”

“Oh let us know when the wedding is too,” Sharon adds as an afterthought.

“Of course,” Alexa answers with a smile.

Slowly the group makes their way to the front porch with several rounds of goodbyes before the door is finally shut and Sam wraps Alexa in a one-armed hug. Mary wipes her eye which doesn’t go unnoticed.

“You ok mom?”

“Yes sweetheart. Thank you for letting me join you guys. I gotta say that it even made me realize a few things.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks as he fishes Baby’s keys from his pocket, “what was that?”

“That you and Cas would be adorable dads,” she keeps going as Dean chokes. “I swear my heart melted a little when that door opened and I saw him holding that little girl. Claire is great but, I missed all those years with her just like I did with you boys.”

“Looks like you guys aren’t off the hook, Dean” Sam laughs.

“Don’t worry, there’s no rush, just saying I like seeing you guys with kids.”

“Right,” Dean recollects himself slightly.

“Okay guys, that yawn wasn’t just for show. I’m finding today has been a bit exhausting and we still have a big thing to take care of,” Alexa says softly.

“Yeah, we should move the cars though,” Dean nods.

“There’s an alleyway behind the house, should be fine there.” Dean nods and they get in the car. Mary follows.Getting out they make it clear that Alexa is in the lead on this one and they’ll follow her example.

“Ok guys, so through the gate, and in the back door, into the kitchen. The layout is basically a mirror of the Lang’s. I’m, I’m not sure what else to say on this one. Cas, if they are still there, do you think there’s anyway we can get them to pass over without a family salt ‘n’ burn?”

“I’m sorry Alexa, I don’t know.”

“It’s ok Cas. Thanks,” she lets out a breath and square’s her shoulders, “let’s go guys.”

She jimmies the lock on the gate and leads the way into the house. Once inside she looks around, clearly someone started to stage the property, but never finished. They walk into the living room where the temperature drops. Sam leans in, “this was where um,” he says uneasily but Alexa stops him.

“Where my mom was found, yeah,” she looks around, “Mom? Dad?” They wait but nothing happens.

“I’ll check the dining room,” Mary offers.

“Yeah, we’ll check upstairs,” Dean and Cas walk towards the steps but stop when Alexa says something else.

“Room on the left at the end of the hall was Dani’s.” Dean nods before they resume climbing the stairs.

“You know there might be nothing here Lex, or maybe the spirit may not be them,” Sam says softly.

“I know. But I have to know.” Sam just nods as they continue. And then she feels it, like a hand running over her hair. She turns to see Sam across the room, but she already knew that wasn’t his touch. “Mom?” In a blink a flickering vision solidifies into the form of her mother smiling sweetly.

“Lex?” Her mother’s eyes flick to Sam and her expression gets angry. Suddenly she’s in front of him and holding his throat. “Lex!” he chokes out.

“Mom stop! That’s Sam! Remember him? I brought him home for Thanksgiving from Stanford.” The ghost tilts her head and then slowly loosens her grip. “Mom are you the only one?”

“Nope,” Mary says as the ghost of her Dad holds her against the wall.

Panic flashes as she realizes she hasn’t heard from “Dean! Cas!”

“Relax, we’re good with kids,” Dean says as he steps aside and shows a skeptical looking ghost Dani next to him in front of Cas. “Told you your sister was here,” Dean whispers.

“Guys, you, trust them. They’re family. You know Sam,” she gestures to him and not knowing what else to do, he offers a slight wave, then lets his arm fall awkwardly. “Dad, that his mom, Mary.” He looks at her questioningly and then back to the blonde woman. “Dad, please,” she begs. Slowly he drops his arm and Mary sighs in relief. “Thank you. Now Dani, come here you rugrat.” In a second she disappears and flickers back to life next to Alexa. “I miss you,” she smiles sadly as she kneels on the floor. Dani picks up her hand to touch Alexa’s cheek.

The hunters watch as the ghost family gathers together. Alexa looks at them and suddenly can’t. Sam tries but he’s met them, he remembers how it felt to burn Annie’s bones in that house and looks to Dean.

“Guys,” he starts, “I really wish we could have a better meet the inlaws than this, but, we want to help. Do you know what happened to you?” They shake their heads. “You were killed by a demon. Yeah, they exist.” They look to Alexa who just nods. “Angels do too. He’s one,” they look as he thumbs to Cas who nods. “You guys need to pass on. Now we need to know what’s keeping you here. Also, try really hard, because if you don’t, well, we have to do something we don’t want to.” They turn to Alexa and start shaking their heads, confused. The room’s temperature drops again and the air slightly charged.

“Ok calm down, is there something that would keep you here?” They look at her blankly. She tries again, “some kind of unfinished business? I know it sounds cliche but go with it.” Again they look at her. She sighs, “is there something you need to make sure is taken care of before you leave?” The only difference in their stare this time is her mother’s head tilt.

“Sweetie,” Mary says softly. “May I?” Alexa nods. “Mr. and Mrs. Kelley, would knowing what Alexa’s life is like now give you the closure you need?”

“What?” Alexa asks as they nod. 

Mary has a soft smile when she turns to her, “I just remembered what I wanted when I was a ghost; for my boys to be safe.”

“Right, cause that’s clearly the normal response in this family,” Alexa laughs, only slightly hysterical.

“Do you remember anything from that day?” again they shake their head.

“I believe you should tell them Alexa,” Cas says.

“And maybe the shortened version,” Sam nudges encouragingly.

“Right. Well, first, introductions, again, Sam, this is Dean, his brother, Cas, actual Angel and Dean’s boyfriend, and Mary, Sam and Dean’s mother,” she points to each in turn as her family’s eyes follow.

“Again, wish it were better circumstances,” Dean offers.

Alexa starts again, “you guys deserve to move on, so I’ll tell you a quick version of the past fifteen years.” Her parents’ jaws go slack. “Yeah, it’s been a while, and a lot of things have happened. We don’t have time to go into it all, but these guys saved the world, a few times over. They’re hunters, and they fight all the monsters we thought were just fiction. I’m a hunter now too.”

“She took on Lucifer and came back,” Sam says as their eyes turn to him.

“Not helping Sam.”

“Sorry, but you’re a badass and they should know.” The comment earns him a smile from Dani.

“Anyway, I found you that day. And I couldn’t handle it, so I faked my death and ran. I was pretty much on my own for the next fifteen years with a few exceptions.” They look to Sam and she knows they’re asking why he wasn’t there. “He wasn’t one of them. I ran from Sam, from everyone I knew, and then I thought he was dead. Eventually, I, something happened that led me back to him, and things are good. You were right about him,” she stops to smile and take his hand, “we’re engaged.” Her parents smile for what is probably the first time in fifteen years. “We live together in Kansas, and save a lot of people. But we make sure to be a family too. I’m happy, really happy. I miss you, but it’s ok. I just wanted to say goodbye first.”

The Kelley’s turn to each other. Her mother holds her dad’s hand as he lovingly brushes hair behind her ear, leaning into the touch she nods. Then they look to Dani who nods too. Dean pulls Cas from the steps and moves next to Mary. Sam brings Alexa in for a hug and kisses behind her ear softly and whispers, “I’m right here,” before taking a step back. One by one they step towards her, Dani first. She smiles, looks to Sam, gives a wink and thumbs up, then waves. She’s gone a moment later in a pale blue light. Next her mother wraps her in a hug as much as possible, then turns to Sam. Giving him a small smile, she nods and touches his cheek, then takes Alexa’s cheek with her other hand. With one more smile, she also disappears in a soft light. Alexa’s dad watches as she goes and she feels sorry for him, but their heavens have to be the same, right?

“Don’t worry Mr. Kelley, you’ll be with them again,” Cas speaks up as if reading her thoughts.

The man gives a wet smile as his emotions are clearly building behind his eyes. He moves to Sam first, pointing a finger at him with a stern face. Then the finger moves to Alexa. He guides her hand to Sam’s and places it on top of his, covering both with his own. Using his emotions and energy he manages, “so proud. Be, happy,” the effort clearly a bit too much as he starts to flicker for a moment. When he comes back he nods, then leans in to place a kiss to Alexa’s forehead. With one last smile, he looks around the room and waves. The Winchesters watch with tear-filled eyes as the light moves upward. Silence falls over the whole house. Dust and cobwebs noticeable, as well as some broken floorboards.

Alexa wipes her eyes, “I told you it seemed sad.”

“Yeah, they were keeping it the way it was when they died,” he looks down at Alexa as she wraps herself around him. “We should get to the hotel. Then head home in the morning. Do you need anything Lex?”

“No, I, um, I’m good. Let’s go.”

They quietly make their way back to the cars, Mary offering hers to Sam and Alexa. Alexa falls asleep against the window, waking when the get to the hotel. Sam quietly says he’ll be right back and goes in to get their room keys. Stepping out of the office he hands one to Dean, and one to his mom, then goes to get Alexa.

“Hey, Lex, we should get some sleep,” he says while brushing some hair away from her face. She blinks sleepily at him and nods. He watches as she slowly gets out of the car and with slight concern asks, “want me to carry you?”

Before she can answer Dean walks over, “Hey, brought your bag, everything ok?”

“I’m fine. I just need to lay down,” she responds slightly annoyed with their over protectiveness.

“Dean get the bag?” Sam asks while he picks Alexa up easily and starts towards their room. Dean doesn’t argue and follows. At the room Sam sets her down and unlocks the door before letting Dean in. Although he’s set Alexa down, he still helps her to the bed. He kneels in front of her and takes her hand. “I’ll be right back, you ok for a little?” She nods and lays down on the pillow. He stands and gestures for Dean to follow.

Once outside with the door closed, Dean turns to him, “uh, she ok?”

“I don’t know. How do I fix this?”

“She probably just needs some time, man. Today, today was a LOT, on her. Hell it was a lot on us. I bet she’ll be back to herself by the time we get home.”

Sam starts to answer but turns when he hears a door open. Cas has changed into loose sweat pants and an old band shirt. He steps out and looks up the parking lot then turns the other way and spots the brothers. He gives them a small smile and joins them. He sits on the other side of Dean who leans in slightly to his side in greeting. “Are you ok Sam?”

“Yeah, just a little worried.”

Nonchalantly draping his arm around Dean, Cas comments, “Alexa will be alright, today was very emotional.”

“See, that’s what I said,” Dean looks up at him and angles his head enough to kiss his cheek.

“Ugh, you guys are disgusting,” Sam’s mirthless comment is said with a smile.

“Deal with it, man,” Dean smiles widely. Then gets serious again, “you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, will be, I need some sleep too. I’ve been anxious since before we stopped for gas,” he stands and stretches a minute. “Night guys,” he turns and goes back into the room.

“Wanna go for a drive Dean?”

An easy smile spreads across his face, “always.” Cas reaches in his pocket and pulls out Baby’s keys holding them up triumphantly. “You’re awesome,” he pulls at the front of Cas’s shirt til their lips touch.   
  


The next morning Dean grumbles as he tries to hide from the bright sun in his eyes. He turns further into his pillow,  _ his soft, warm, breathing? pillow.  _ He pulls his head away, keeping his eyes closed, and feels his pillow laugh. “Good morning, Dean,” he says gently.

“Mornin Cas. What time is it?”

“Late enough that your mother, brother, and Alexa will be up shortly. And they might notice our room was only used to store our clothing,” he smirks.

“Oh, right, we uh, kept saying ‘one more kiss’ huh,” he bites his lip.

Cas laughs again, “yes, we did.”

“Oh well, we should get changed,” he starts to sit up. His eyes focus and roam over Cas’s relaxed look, “or not. I mean, we’re only heading home, right?”

“Yes, but you wore this,” he gives Dean’s shirt a playful tug, “yesterday.”

“So I go, get the bag, change shirts and come back. Problem solved,” he leans in for a quick peck. Cas has other plans though and holds him in place until they both moan into the kiss. Dean pulls back, “ok. Go, come back, more of that,” he says a little breathlessly.

“I find that plan agreeable,” Cas smirks and shamelessly rakes his eyes over Dean’s rumpled appearance.

“Stop,” Dean warns more to himself as Cas chuckles. He makes it out of the car and runs to the room to change and get back. Pulling the door closed behind him with one hand and his shirt down with the other, Dean sets his sights on his goal.

Until he hears, “morning sweetie, you and Cas already up?” He stops in his tracks at his mother’s voice. Any chance of him and Cas being  _ up _ clearly nosedives in flames with no survivors.  _ That’s why I hate planes. _ He sends a whiny prayer to Cas and swears he sees the bastard laugh from the passenger seat.

“Hey Mom. Yeah, Cas is in the car. Just thought we’d put our stuff in the car and maybe get some coffee until Lexa and Sammy wake up. As if on cue said brother and soon to be sister-in-law come out of their room.  _ Oh come on! _

“Morning Sam, Alexa,” Mary says cheerily. “You guys sleep ok?”

“Yeah, just ready to head home and our own bed,” Sam answers still holding Alexa close. She doesn’t fight it.

“I could really use some coffee first. And food. I’m starving,” Alexa joins in. Dean looks to Sam for how to handle the odd behavior. Sam is no help whatsoever when he just shrugs.

“Right, well Cas is already in the car, so I guess we can head out. Mom you joining us for breakfast?”

“Sure Honey, let me just grab my bag,” she turns back to her room.

“We’ll go check out,” Sam offers and Dean hands them his room key before they catch up to Mary to get hers.

Dean sulks back to Baby and puts their bag in her trunk. Sliding behind the wheel Cas holds out his hand which he instinctively takes, “I’m sorry Love. Perhaps we can continue when we get home,” he leans over and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s temple before facing forward again. Dean lets out a frustrated groan. It’s gonna be a long drive back to the bunker. 


End file.
